


Househusband in the making

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, F/M, Language, Modern AU, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 9: rice wineSasuke has a low alcohol tolerance, but it doesn’t matter because Sakura is there to drink for him.





	Househusband in the making

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly again because poor planning skills. I’m excited for tomorrow’s it’s family fluff :) have a college au for now

“That’s all it takes to get you drunk? Really Sasuke? What have you even tried?” Sasuke cradled his can of hard seltzer and warily eyed Sakura as she marked a tally on her arm again, putting her up to shot number 7. 

“Rice wine at a family party.” 

“That’s it? Have you gone outside, like, ever?” 

“Can’t say I have,” Sasuke drawled. But Sakura always enjoyed his dry humor, so when she punched him on the arm it was cushioned by the sight of her pretty smile. They were at a party, their first together despite having dated for nearly two years. They were both busy with school and typically stuck within their own circle, or stayed home together. Naruto liked to call parties the perfect cocktail of “babes, bros, and beer,” which made both of them wildly uncomfortable thinking about a drunk Naruto trying to pick someone up, so they usually declined when he invited them out. 

“Yo, Sasuke! We’re about to play a drinking game, you down?” one of the guys they knew casually called. 

Sasuke eyed the table covered in red cups filled to the brim with cheap beer, “not sure about that. I’m not really trying to get drunk tonight.” He just wanted to go home and sleep and eat snacks. 

“Aw come on,” another guy goaded, “it’s just beer. It’ll be lit.”

Sasuke was about to refuse once more before Sakura stepped in, “We’ll play, I can drink for him. I took shots but I’m still not really feeling anything.” She waved her arm around to show off the tally marks. For someone so petite, she could really put them away. 

Everyone standing around the table looked over at Sakura: small, pink, and a  _ girl.  _ “Bro, what kind of guy lets his girlfriend drink for him? Don’t tell me you’re drinking seltzer, that’s for females and shit.”

Sasuke thought about it. Sakura was strong in many ways. Physically, she spotted him at the gym and pushed him to hit a new max, she opened jars for him, and she constantly towed around heavy medical textbooks. Sasuke knew he was strong too: he carried her to her bed when she fell asleep studying on the couch, he was excellent at smashing bugs, and he carried their groceries on the way back because Sakura liked to talk with her hands. Sakura was strong enough to not be turned off by his sour moods and aversion to being vulnerable in the early days of their relationship. Sasuke supposed he was strong enough to have a girlfriend who had a mind of her own and would go on to become more educated than him and probably make more money than him. Sasuke supposed he was just that kind of guy. 

“Have you even tried this shit? It’s fucking tasty. Fuck off, she’ll outdrink you, don’t test her,” Sasuke decided to finally answer. “It’s 2019, what kind of guy even cares?” he added. Sakura smiled up at him and turned to face the guys gathered around the table, “so who’s chugging first?” 

* * *

When they finally made their way home, with Sasuke carrying Sakura on her back because she outdrank all those guys like a champ, she mumbled in his ear, “so, got any rice wine recommendations? We should throw a party. But just us. And just rice wine. It’ll be classy and cute and kind of like a honeymoon.” 

Sasuke set her down on her bed, “I’ll let you know tomorrow. Right now I have a little recommendation for you, it’s called water. Have you heard of it?” And since his girlfriend was smart and studious, she began listing the properties of water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke says fuck gender roles! Sasuke says equal rights! *mic drop*
> 
> Also as I was thinking of the title I thought of more househusband!sasuke one shots so now I have more ideas for future days haha. People probably think I love college parties and there’s nothing wrong with them besides when people don’t understand consent or make very unhealthy decisions but they’re just fun to write. I’m actually Sasuke, it’s bedtime soon


End file.
